Rules for VS Threads/Battles
Introduction Work in Progress...... Rules *VS battles can be made by others and the creators. The creators can debate on who would win but if a flaming war starts between them the thread will be closed until it stops after a short while. if not, it will stay closed permanently and a new thread of the match will likely have to be made then. *The fights should last at least a week and the creators should be forbidden from changing the characters’ stats and powers while the VS thread fight is going on. *If a certain VS Battle occurs with results in one character, there can be a rematch after 2-3 weeks, give or take, with both the characters having new abilities and powers but if the creator of the character who lost purposely boosted up his character’s stats to win then the rematch will not occur. Also if the creator of one of the characters disagrees with the rematch then it will also not occur. *Never create a stomp or spite battle where the other character can win in a landslide and with ease against another character, group of them, or even a verse (unless said character, group or verse has enough power/hax together that can balance out against that of the more stronger, single character). *Please state valid reasons for why a battle should go a certain way when posting in a versus thread. Meaning, don't simply say that a certain character wins and leave it at that. It makes your answer look unmotivated and turns it harder to decide the outcome. *It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death), whether the combatants have preparation time, are blood-lusted or in character, which version of the characters are being used, and so on. *If no other specifications are stated for the match, standard battle assumptions will be considered. *OC characters can have battles against not only Characters from other original series's here, but from different, notable and official Franchises (Marvel, DC, Sailor Moon, Toriko, Hokuto no Ken, Saint Seiya, Kingdom Hearts, etc.) as well. **Keep in mind that this has been done by at least a couple known other wiki's (i.e Death Battle Fanon Wiki for one has actually done this plenty of times (albeit it's not known very much there but they have done it nonetheless), and Jokes Battles (another site that is affiliated with VS Battles much like here) has even done a couple as well. If anything, this is okay and allowed to be done. *Regarding verdicts: **The winner will be determined by the side having better constructive arguments, rather than one word/one sentence votes, which will be disregarded. **However, one word/one sentence votes agreeing with another member's reasoning will be accepted as valid votes. **For a verdict, there must be at least four votes minimum, with a possible vote difference of 2 votes at most, in favor of either one character/team or inconclusive for both sides. ***However if a battle reaches with 3 votes for either character or inconclusive and no other voter comes by to give another vote in the thread, it is likely possible to end it with just those 3 after a certain amount of time has passed (ex. a day passes and the thread has about 3 votes only if absolute necessary. *If both sides have equivalent posts with constructive arguments, the thread shall be deemed inconclusive. *It is strongly recommended not to create VS match-ups of tier 0 or 1-A characters, as they are often extremely hard to exactly evaluate, which makes any VS match-up involving them either inconclusive or a stomp thread. *VS Battles where an ability or power has been restricted may not be added to profiles, as they keep characters from their full potential. It is not, however, completely banned, and is available for casual debating and whatnot. An exception will be made if the ability is within a separate tier, in which the match may then be added. An exception can also be made if the match did not use any characters on the main site and if the creators of all characters involved in the match agree upon adding it. 'Notes' -The currently given rules and regulations are incomplete and are still being revised. -There is technically not a verdict section rule as one was copied directly from VS (albeit rewritten here differently). That and given how small we are in comparison to that of VS and Jokes Battles as of current, we have come, at minimum, to using 4 votes (5 if absolutely necessary) minimum with a possible 2 vote difference (though this one is more of a test on this part) when concluding a match thread. If only 3 votes in favor of a character was made but none has commented after a while, the match can be ended this way with just that many but it may sometimes be not preferable to do this. Only do it if no one comes by to vote after a while. Category:Important Category:Content